Full Metal Alchemist: Untold Truths
by SoraStarkiller
Summary: The story after the Story sounds interesting huh? Ed X Winry Wonder if anyone searches up FullMealAlchemist storys anymore...
1. Chapter 1

**Full Metal Alchemist: Untold Truths**

**Chapter 1**

**Home Coming**

Her sad eyes gazed around the empty room, searching for something. Anything, to comfort her. It had been three years since he left, or disappeared rather. He had been only fifteen and his brother only a year younger. Both of the brother's lives had been half lived for they were being punished for misusing, Alchemy.

Winry look out of the open window so much had happened three years ago, so much. Edward had disappeared and Alphonse was still trapped in a metal suit. All of this because of the philosophers stone. But where was Edward? His brother was searching all over the world to find him and not even a trace of him seemed to still exist in the world.

She sighed deeply to herself, she and Edward had left things in a bad place and now he was gone, perhaps never to return.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed starred out the open lab window. The sun was setting now. He had been in the lab working with chemistry for over three years now. There seemed to be no way to get back to his own time, he wasn't even sure how he got to this time in the first place. But he still had to try to get home.

"Ugh there's nothing here!" he yelled, frustrated, tossing a chemistry book aside, "There is nothing about time travel in any of these old books!"

He sighed heavily and looked at the messy desk in front of him; books, papers, and flasks of chemicals were laid out in a messy fashion in front of him.

"I must have missed something, I know I must have, there has to be something here," he said shuffling through the papers and books. A small red book was shuffled out of the bottom of the mess. Ed slowly picked it up and opened it.

"Alchemy!" Ed gasped, "Real alchemy!"

For three years he searched for something to take him home, something he knew how to do. Yet all he ever found were books about how alchemy was fake and was first started in some year long ago. But this, this was the real thing!

Ed drew a transmutation circle with a piece of chalk and stood back to admire his work.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------

Winry went to close the open window; the sun was now setting into the blue horizon.

"Where are you Ed?" she asked aloud.

Silence followed this; she had only half believed it might work that it might bring him back. Alphonse was in the other room sitting at the table. He had tried so hard to find his brother and it almost seemed like it was time to give up; time to go on with their lives.

Winry looked back out into the new night sky, one last time to say goodbye.

She closed the door to her room; it was almost painful to see Alphonse like this, so unhappy so ready to die. Though deep inside both Winry and Alphonse had lost a piece of themselves when Ed disappeared.

"Where are you?" Winry whispered softly.

"What are you talking about?" A familiar voice spoke out behind her. Winry's eyes grew wide and she turned around to see Ed standing there right there, in front of her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Er yeah sorry about the wait on this chapter I had it written an everything but I didn't put it up for some reason...

Well anyway, enjoy Chapter two!

** --------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Full Metal Alchemist: Untold Truths**

**Chapter 2**

**Like my father**

"…Ed…?" Winry asked looking up at him.

He had grown he was much taller now much more mature.

"Ed" she said again, this time her voice was confident.

"What's up?" he asked smiling broadly at her. Before he knew it she had flung her arms around him and was crying into his red coat.

"Hey, hey what's wrong?" he asked placing his hands on her shoulders.

"How…" she asked voice started to shake.

"I came back using alchemy what else," he started.

"No…" she looked up at him but now she looked angry "how, how could you leave like that!"

By this time Alphonse had come into the room.

"B-brother?" his small voice came.

"Oh, hey Al!" Ed said trying to smile.

"BROTHER!" Al yelled grabbing him into his big metal arms "You're back, you're back!"

"Ugh Yeah I'm back" Ed grinned pulling himself out of his brothers tight grip.

Winry was fidgeting with her hands and staring coldly at the ground.

"Oh, oh I have to go tell Roy and everyone!" Al yelled happily.

"Yeah they'll want to all know I'm back," Ed said rubbing the back of his head.

"Wait right here don't disappear again okay!" Al said turning to leave.

"Right, no leaving" Ed smiled.

There was silence between Ed and Winry, neither of them had anything to say it seemed.

"Ed…" Winry said.

"Yes"

"Why…Where…"

"Alchemy"

"…"

"Seems to be the start of everything huh?"

"Yeah"

Ed smiled looking down at her, she was still staring at the floor and her hands were still fidgeting.

"Are you mad that I came back?" he asked.

"What- No!" She answered quickly her face coming to look up at him. Her face was very pink and it showed even more because of her glassy blue eyes, just moments ago they had been filled with tears.

He smiled "I'm glad"

"Why, would you think that I'd be mad?" Winry asked starting to look back towards the floor.

"You seemed mad just a minute ago" Ed replied.

"…I'm glad that you're back, really I am but," She said looking back up at him.

"But?" he questioned.

"It's been three years"

"So"

"So nothing is the same as it was three years ago, I'm eighteen now, I'm an adult you're an adult and you can't expect to be treated the same way as you have been." She answered her voice was loud and obnoxious, just like he remembered.

"Tell me about it look at you all grown up!" Ed smiled looking her over. She gave him a sharp look, and his face returned to normal.

"It's not been that long" he said.

"It's been very long Ed, Alphonse is so happy to have you back but so afraid you'll disappear… like your father did"

"I'm nothing like my father" Ed snapped bitterly.

"…Sorry" She said softly.

Ed shrugged it off and turned to leave.

"But please… don't ever leave again…"

He snorted in reply.

Outside everyone had come but was all very skeptical at the idea of Ed just reappearing.

"And you're sure he's back?" Roy asked for the thirtieth time.

"YES, yes!" Alphonse chirped happily.

"Well then where is he?" Pinako asked tapping her foot.

"We didn't come out here for no reason did we?" Riza asked sighing.

"NO I'm telling you Eds-" Alphones started.

"Someone say my name?" Ed asked walking out of the house into the fresh night air.

Pinakos mouth fell open Roy looked vaguely surprised and Riza just kept pointing at him.

"What's wrong with everybody?" Ed asked placing his hand behind his head.

"They didn't believe you where back is all…" Alphones said looking over at his brother. Ed was almost as tall as Roy was just maybe half an inch shorter.

"What?" Ed asked looking over at his brother whos staring had become quite annoying.

"It's just… well… you grew…a lot since the last time…I saw you…" Alphones said.

"Is that so hard to believe?" Ed asked, he was getting a little ticked off right now, what with the staring from Pinako and the pointing of Riza and the stupid silence of Roy.

"What is wrong with everybody!" Ed yelled.

"You'll have to forgive them it's not everyday someone you believe to be dead comes back" Roy said.

"You thought I was… dead?" Ed asked.

"Well…" Riza started "What were we suppose to think? You just disappeared after Al became the Philosophers stone…"

"And then you just show up again like your father" Pinako continued. Ed tensed up, second time he's been told he's like his father.

"Well then we should all go about our business, come back to work when you're ready," Roy said to Ed turning to go.

"Roy…" Riza started but then stopped and followed him. Pinako watched them go before turning back to Ed and Al.

"So you're finally back huh?" Pinako said looking up at Ed.

"Yeah"

"Hmmm"

"?"

"Good now come on we'll get some supper," Pinako said walking into the house "You coming?"

"You bet" Ed smiled walking in after her with Al following behind.

"So…he's back is he?" A sly voice spoke from the shadows "Well this will be fun, don't you think… Gluttony?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oooooooooooo Big Cliff hanger huh? Review Please even one helps...Okay well the next chapter will be up around Christmas or maybe a bit after...I'm trying very hard on this story!


	3. Chapter 3

**Full Metal Alchemist: Untold Truths**

**Chapter 3**

**Promises are meant to be Broken**

A cold chill ran through Winry as she looked out her window into the night sky. It was about midnight now and for some reason she could not find rest. She was still afraid that maybe, maybe what had happened that day had all been just a strange dream. She sighed inwardly to her self and turned to look at her closed bedroom door. Ed was in the room across the hall, Pinako had made him and Al stay the night after a long party of sorts. But if she went in there, now, would he be there? Or would she discover it had all been a dream or some strange nightmare.

She crossed the room to the door and slowly creaked it open, she slid out into the hallway and carefully opened the guest room door. The room was dark and bare and only a few patches of moon light fell to light the wooded floor. She gulped, she felt a little nervous, though she knew she ought not to. She held out her hand and pulled the covers softly just enough to reveal Ed's face. He looked tranquil and happy, she smiled and chuckled. It was all for nothing all her worrying and he was still right here.

She held her hands close to her and watched him. A sudden thought made her jump. Her face flushed bright pink and her eyes now were they're normal size. She had just thought of kissing him.

"No, no" she told placing her hands on her cheeks to hid her embarrassment. "It-it's wrong he's just a close family friend that's it!" she muttered shaking her head.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A sharp wind fluttered the trees as an unknown person made their way through the forest. It bounded gracefully from tree to tree with perfect rhythm. It stopped suddenly and looked down into the clearing, which the moon had illuminated wonderfully with a bright white spotlight. The light revealed a cloaked figure standing alone.

"So?"

"He has returned"

"Has he?"

"Yes, I've seen this with my own eyes"

"Excellent work" With this the cloaked figure smiled, a cold menacing smile that would make your hair on the back of your neck stand up.

"Well I was told I would get my reward, and I am holding you to your promise" The other said.

"Ah yes the Philosophers stone, but I believe your service is not yet complete, ENVY and I remember you having a partner correct?"

"Gluttony, he's… snacking but lets talk about the reward, why should I believe you have the stone?"

"Isn't it a bit late to be asking about that?"

"To each his own"

"Very well I have been alive for more that four thousand centuries, I could only do this with the use of the legendary stone, second the reason the stone needed a new vassal, in this case Al, was because it's true form had already been created and used"

"We'll soon see if you are telling the truth"

"Indeed we will"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Winry shook her head and covered he face but the thought wouldn't go away. "Well… well maybe if I just… really fast then he wont…. Notice er wake up…" She shook her head again and looked down at Ed. _Ack he just looked… Cute…_

Winry leaned down a bit for a closer look, not that she needed it. As she drew closer she just hoped he wouldn't wake up, of course when you wish for something so much it gets a bit jinxed. Her lips were half an inch away from his. Ed yawned softly and opened his eyes to see-

Winry halfway across the room slamed against the wall and very, very red. (Not that he could see her blushiness in the dark)

"W-winry?" Ed said sitting up "W-what are you doing in my room?"

"Er that is well…" Winry started still as close to the wall as possible.

"Where you… Harassing me in my sleep?" Ed asked in a comical fashion.

"N-NO I WAS NOT!" Winry said quickly "I Was… just making sure… that you were… still here!"

"You thought I would leave… In the middle of the night" Ed asked skeptically.

"Y-yes!" Winry said peeling her self off of the wall.

"Oh…"

"Huh?"

"You were worried about me weren't you" Ed smiled.

"I-"

Ed embraced her in a hug.

"I'm not leaving any time soon (Well maybe tomorrow morning to go have a look around everywhere but…)"

"What is the racket it here?" Pinako asked walking strait into Ed's room to see… Ed slammed up against one wall and Winry on the other both extremely red in the face.

"Geez does everyone just barge into my room in the middle of the night!" Ed whined.

"You're lucky I let you stay" Pinako muttered "what are you two doing in here anyway?"

Winry and Ed didn't answer, Pinako looked from one red face to another and said "Oh…Well sorry for interrupting"

"Don't get dirty thoughts old lady…" Ed muttered.

"Ack no really it's nothing I was just um going" Winry said quickly following her grandma out into the hall to leave Ed alone in his room.

"Great real smooth…" Ed muttered to himself.

Winry sipped her tea quietly as Pinako sat down at the kitchen table.

"So" Pinako said quietly.

"So…"

"What happened?" Pinako demanded.

"I- … I went to see if he was still there that's all" Winry answered her long blond hair falling over her shoulders.

"We talked about this, a long time ago"

"But!"

"Stop, listen to your self you promised long ago and I hold you to your promise" Pinako said softly sounding a bit hurt "What would your parents think…"

Winry bit her lip and watched her grandma quietly.

"Now go back to bed," Pinako said placing her empty teacup in the sink.

"When…when can we talk about this" Winry asked. Pinako looked at her sharply "We're not, we talked about this a long time ago and we don't have to do it again!"

"Please…"

"Try to understand, you did back then; now go to bed." Pinako turned off the lights and headed down the hallway.

Tears slowly streamed down Winry's expressionless face. Silent tears with a silent cause…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He-he...I guess this is on the boarder of "Funny" and "serious" but I really liked writing this chapter it was alot of fun

P.S. Review, Review...Review...I know you guys hear this Alllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll the time but...Pweeeeeeees


	4. Chapter 4

**Full Metal Alchemist: Untold Truths**

**Chapter 4**

**Pasts revealed and anger won**

Ed looked around the home; there was no sight of Winry anywhere. Al had visited his room that night too, he was worried it had all been a dream. That Ed hadn't really come back, this however was not the case.

Pinako had seemed even more distant in the morning, which grew more and more annoying. Ed finally had the luck to notice Winry sitting in the grass grove a ways from the small house. Ed cautiously walked up behind her.

"Beautiful day isn't it?"

"…Yes…"

"Are you all right?"

She smiled and looked up at him, her blue eyes were large and looked sad. She paused and tried to hide it as she let out a soft sigh.

"I'm fine…perfectly fine…"

Ed sat down beside her and looked up into the afternoon sky. The sun blared down and a soft summer breeze fluttered his hair.

"You've been different since last night…like you're…" he paused and looked over at her, she looked back her eyes searching.

"Avoiding me…"

She stared at him her eyes seemed every wider, she soon recovered and looked away. She pulled her knees up to her chest and laughed.

"I guess I have…just a little"

"Why?"

"…"

"Silence doesn't suit you…" Ed said; this conversation, of which was similar to talking to a brick wall, was starting to annoy him. She looked down and seemed to be choosing her words very carefully.

"Well I guess I just think you…should be spending more time with Al and getting your life back and not hanging around me…"

"What?"

"It's exactly as I have said!" she said quickly standing up avoiding his eyes.

"Winry!" Ed called as she ran off. He stared off in her direction "Why…"

He sighed "I'm NEVER going to understand her!" he sighed laying his head in his hands.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Winry sat alone in her room, her eyes were filled with large tears though she was determined not to cry. She could hardly recall the first time she had met Ed, the first time Pinako had asked her to promise….

"Such a stupid thing to ask a young girl to promise!" Winry muttered burying her face in her knees.

_Winry's parents' had just died she felt as though her world had fallen apart, as though she would never be whole again…_

_Ed and Al had just left trying to comfort her, she had pushed them away and said such nasty things, and she was disgusted with herself._

_Tears slid down her red cheeks she was sobbing hard and alone in her dark room. Suddenly her door creaked, and her head shot up from where it was hidden in her hands. Pinako stood at the door looking very grim._

"_W-what?" Winry asked, she felt angry again. Pinako just stood there not saying a word._

"_WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Winry sobbed._

"_I know you're in pain child…"_

"_You… you don't know…" Winry sniffled. Pinako shook her head and gave a weak smile, Winry started at her and felt even worse._

_Winry turned back into her hands and cried even harder than before._

_The next few moments were so muffled she wasn't sure what was going on._

"_I know how you feel"_

_The memory began to blur here, she could not recall the exact words, but it was all there in the back of her troubled mind._

"_Pain"_

"_so awful"_

"_stoped…You must NEVER get involved with the Edward boy, understand? Promise, Winry! _

_promise.."_

"_Okay…"_

_This was all she could remember of that day, such a silly promise, and such a child she was then, and still is now…_

Winry let out a sob, why, why did she get involved with Edward? Was it just because they were good friends or because she wanted to defy Pinako?

She was so unsure of herself it was just so much. Why did Pinako make her promise? Did Ed…feel the same way or just think of her as a friend?

Everything was so confusing it was just so unfair…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed was still sitting in the grass grove and still no understanding. _Why does life have to be so unfair? Why was Winry acting so weird? Why is the sky blue- no, no…_

Ed sighed deeply before noticing that Al was walking out to him.

"Hey…"

"Ed…are you okay?"

"…yes…"

Al tilted his head to one side and then sat down.

"Are you sure you seem …unhappy…"

Ed didn't answer.

"Are…are y-you s-sad you came back?"

"What?" Ed said with astonishment looking over at Al "Why would I be unhappy to come home?"

"I-I don't know…" Al muttered "You just seemed…"

"Al I'm glad I'm finally back, I'm glad that I can be with my brother again, you don't have to worry…" With that Ed stood up and started walking back to the house.

"…But I **do** worry…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well Chapter 4 is done...so corny I could vomit...He-he sky blue...Well Please review, it's the only way I know If I should write any more...


	5. Chapter 5

**Full Metal Alchemist: Untold Truths**

**Chapter 5**

**Mistakes and Broken Friends Ships**

Winry exited the house and walked down to the grassy grove where she and Ed had talked the other day, she was hoping to find him there. When she arrived, he was not there. She sat down in the grass and pulled her knees up to her chest. The soft wind blew her hair around her face.

"Mind if I sit down?"

Winry smiled and turned, expecting to see Ed.

"Oh, Al…yes, yes of course…" Winry replied.

Al's body, of armor, creaked as he sat down.

"You'll need an oiling soon" Winry smiled, though inside she had been wishing to see Ed.

"Actually I needed to ask you something" Al said, his voice seemed a bit high and distressed.

"Sure, what is it?" Winry asked looking over at him, and his large body of armor.

"Do you… that is do you…like…well…Ed…?" Al stuttered.

Winry stared at him, was she really all that obvious could Ed see it too and though she was a stupid fan girl with no real incentive.

"Al…"Winry started softly.

"It's okay, I mean I'm sure he likes you a little too, but I…to tell you the truth…I don't know if you guys…together would be the right thing…"

"WHAT?" Winry said getting to her feet.

"Calm down" Al got to his feet too and stared down at her "It's just, he now back and…we're going to be leaving again soon…"

"Look it doesn't matter what I feel, it'd never work out anyway…Ed…he doesn't see me the way I see him… and even if he did… it…it wouldn't work…" Winry muttered as she stared at the ground. Her eyes were filling with tears but she didn't want Al to see them, she wanted everyone to think she was okay with her decision. And she would be, someday.(GOD, girls are soooooo stupid, however I'm told this kind of stuff happens all the time.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed pulled on his red coat and gloves, he looked around the room he had been staying in ever since he came back. _I am happy to be here, Al really I am_. Ed walked into the kitchen where Pinako was sitting at the table.

"Ed, I need to speak to you" Pinako said as she stared into her teacup.

"Sure granny" Ed said pulling up a chair to the table.

"It's about Winry" Pinako said.

"Winry, what about her?"

"What do you feel for her?"

"W-what kind of question is that?"

"Answer carefully"

"W-well, we, we are friends so…yeah"

"Friends…is that it?"

"L-look I don't have to spill my gut to you or-"

"Ed this is serious!" Pinako yelled slamming the cup on the table. Ed could see the anger building in her eyes.

"What does my feeling have to do with anything?" Ed asked coldly.

"I will not let the same thing that happened to your mother happen to my granddaughter." Pinako shot. (With a little black pistol engraved with diamonds)

"My mother…I AM NOT MY FATHER!" Ed yelled standing up, knocking the chair over in the process.

"On the contrary, you are more like him than I thought possible!" Pinako snarled.

"Don't worry I won't touch your PRESSIOUS Winry!" Ed shouted slamming the door as he walked out into the pre-evening air. The sun was setting as Ed made his way down to the grassy grove. _I am NOT my father_.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Winry" Al said reaching out his hand to her shoulder.

She looked up at him now as the tears flooded from her eyes.

"…I guess I'm really stupid or something…crying like this, in front of you…"

"Winry…" Al embraced her, holder her softly in his metallic arms "It's okay"

Ed stopped abruptly and stared down at the image before him.

"…" Ed smiled, his eyes were dark and his hands clenched "guess she found a good replacement already"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait...if anyone even reads this...yesh being sirious is hard work...so many things I wanted to add that would make this story sooooo funny Please leave a riview so I know someone reads this and if not I'll delete this spam of a story.


	6. Chapter 6

**Full Metal Alchemist: Untold Truths** Chapter 6 

**Troubled Soul**

Winry rubbed the tears for her eyes and Al let go of her.

"Thank you" she smiled.

"Oh, it was uh, nothing!" Al said, his metallic face was flushed, he was quite embarrassed. Winry giggled softly to her self before glancing up at the still flustering Al.

"W-what's so funny?" Al asked rubbing the back of his head and keeping his eyes to the sky.

"You really cheer me up, you're so funny sometimes!" Winry laughed.

Al watched as she smiled and laughed.

"I'm glad I make you laugh… I'm glad you're happy when you're with me." Al smiled.

Envy peered down from above watching this little "drama". He snickered to himself as he saw Ed stalk off back towards the house, and as Al slowly let go of Winry.

"A fight between brothers… how cliché…" he muttered smiling.

Winry walked into the house, she knew what she wanted to do, and she wanted to talk to Ed. She had to, she didn't know why exactly but she knew she had to.

"Ed I-" Winry stopped in the doorway to Ed's room; an open suitcase lay on the bed.

"Ed… are you going somewhere…?" Winry asked her voice started to shake.

"Yeah" was his cold dark reply.

"But…Ed…I… You just got back!" Winry protested.

"So? I can leave when I want!" Ed shot back.

Winry gripped her chest, her heart hurt violently "Where will you go…is Al going with you?" she asked.

"… No…I'm going alone…"

"Ed…Why? Why are you leaving? Now of all times? I… Al needs you he's been so worried about you and-" Winry started.

"Al will be fine without me! And I sure don't need him!" Ed snapped.

"Ed!"

"Get out of my way…" Ed said as he headed to the door, and Winry silently got out of the way, and Ed left.

"…" Winry slumped to the floor her face was flushed, she didn't know whether she wanted to cry of scream.

Pinako entered the room.

"It's good…that he's gone… now you can pay more attention to-" Pinako started but Winry got up and ran out of the room.

Tears streamed down her face as she ran she didn't know where she was going and soon had hit something.

"Whoa now what's the big hurry?"

Winry looked up to see Al's face looking down at her.

"Hey why are you crying! Did something happen!" Al asked.

Winry buried her face in Al's chest and sobbed.

"Are you okay now?" Al asked, they were now out by the big lake and Winry had washed her face in the lake water.

She nodded.

"You want to tell me what happened?" Al asked.

Winry looked like she was about to cry again but didn't.

"Ed…left…" Winry whispered.

"…" Al made no reply.

"…Ed…Al he's gone again he left!" Winry cried turning to him, but his face was not sad it was not anything Winry expected.

"Al…?"

"Winry you know… Maybe …Maybe it's for the best maybe…you could…I mean…" Al started.

"Al what are you saying!" Winry exclaimed.

Turning to Winry with the setting sun behind him he said

"I'm saying I love you!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Full Metal Alchemist: Untold Truths**

**Chapter 7**

**Lie**

**-------------------- **

Winry lay on her bed her face buried in her pillow. _I'm saying I love you_! Those words echoed through her over and over. But, as flattered as she was she didn't feel the same way, she didn't love Al. She just didn't. But how could she say that? How could she be so cold so cruel? He had just lost Ed and now soon to be spurned by the woman he loves? No she couldn't do that. But she couldn't lie could she? Well why not she told herself she had been lying for years, pretending she thought of Ed as only a friend nothing more. Never anything more. Al had told her she didn't have to answer him not yet at least. He had even apologized for springing this on her. He had walked her back to her room and left. He was kind how could she be so cold to him? she pulled herself into a ball and closed her eyes. If only life wasn't this confusing, this hard. She dosed off leaving the hopeless world behind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed sat under an tall oak tree only ten miles from Winry's house. His hands tightly grasping the grass just thinking about what he saw made him angry. But it wasn't a crime to hug someone. Could he have made a mistake? He had made a rash decision in a fit of anger. He might be wrong. But, was he? If he did return would he find that Winry loved him or that she and Al were happy that he had left and be increasingly uncomfortable if he returned? He just didn't know what to do, on top of which he could feel the earth giving off to much alchametic power something was happening. something bad. How was he suppose to concentrate when his love life, if you could call it that, was in such turmoil? He gave a heavy sigh and placed his head in his hands. He loved her didn't he? No...Yes... He knew he had strong feelings towards her but was it love? Was it a brotherly sister connection? No not that he had always seen her as something more, something much more. Except, did he know what love is? he wasn't sure. he was just so frustrated! But he knew he had to do something, he could, he wouldn't just leave.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was midnight, no past midnight by the time Winry awoke. Her eyes slowly focused to the dark room. No, she didn't want to be awake, just go back to sleep. A sliding nose dragged her away from pending sleep. The window? or her imagination? She sighed and pulled herself up and looked over. The window was open. She crossed the room to close it, the cold floor froze her bare feet. She pulled the window down and flicked her blond hair from her face, it was so long now. She turned to go back to her sleep but stopped, he was only a foot from her.

"Hey" Ed said, he looked so unsure of himself, never a good look for him. "I wasn't sure...I wanted to-" Winry fell into him, her hands held his shirt lightly. Ed slowly moved down to the floor with winry still clinging to him.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked concern filled his voice and it made her so happy. And for no reason her eyes filled with tears. She buried her head in his neck, Ed held her by her shoulders but then slowly became a full embrace.

"I love you." Winry whispered, she wasn't sure if he heard it or not but she had to say it.

"I wasn't even sure I knew what love was," Ed said simply, Winry pulled back and looked into his eyes "until now." And he kissed her, deeply softly, she never wanted it to end but then she remembered with a heart wrenching pain. She pulled away from his kiss, he seemed to freeze realizing that he had done something wrong.

"Ed... I can't" Winry whispered her voice braking "I love you but... I just..." She lowered her head and cried.

"Is it Al?" Ed asked quietly, softly almost understandingly. He loved her didn't he? After all these years both he and she were able to admitt it and yet they couldn't be together.

"He told me he loves me Ed..." She smiled sadly, tears streaming down her soft cheeks. Ed brushed her tears away with his hand, she held it in place with her own.

"Do you love him?" Ed asked seriously. Winry didn't know what to say. Of course not! is what she wanted to yell, but for some reason the words cought in her throat.

"No" she croaked bitterly after a few moments "I don't...but I can't hurt him like that I can't be that cold..."

"Don't make yourself live a lie Winry" Ed begged "I love you, and you love me, don't put a wall between us."

"I don't want to!" Winry cried "But how can I do that to your brother!?" Winry lowered her hands to her lap though Ed's remained on her shoulders. She looked down she didn't want him to see her like this.

"Do you want me to leave?" Ed asked after a moment. Winry's head shot up.

"No!" She cried, and yes, she thought silently to herself. he released her shoulders and stood up. "Ed..." Winry said pleadingly, she didn't want him to go, at least not forever.

"So, are you going to lie to him?" Ed asked, bitterness in his voice, "are you going to lie to him forever?" Winry returned her gaze to her lap. What was she going to do? She couldn't lie forever, that wasn't fair. What was she suppose to do? choose neither of the brothers? Run off with Ed so she didn't have to see Al's hurt face? Ed was right she couldn't lie...That would be the most unfair thing of all, telling him she loved him too when she didn't. she placed her hands over her face, she could imagine how pathetic she looked to Ed. She let out a sob, she couldn't hold it back. Why was life so complicated?

A knock came at Winry's Door.

Al.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So I finally updated with Chapter 7, see I update (sometimes). Sorry it's not really long, my whole summer has been really crazy, also If Sora was a Girl is going to be updated probably tomorow or later today as soon as I get all the spelling errors out of it. So is anyone still reading this this? I kept this chapter serious at least. Review if you read this because if no one reads my stuff anymore I mind as well stop writing. Thanks for your patience!!!!(am I talking to air or is there someone there?)


End file.
